<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тонкой нитью by Moonlight_02art</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819126">Тонкой нитью</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_02art/pseuds/Moonlight_02art'>Moonlight_02art</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:42:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_02art/pseuds/Moonlight_02art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы с тобой одной крови — отражения друг друга.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciaran aep Easnillien/Iorveth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тонкой нитью</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Эпиграфы — строки из песни Мельницы «Зов крови».</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Мы с тобой одной крови,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мы с тобой одной породы,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Нам не привыкать к боли,</em>
</p><p><em>Е</em>с<em>ли имя ей — свобода.</em></p><p>Киарану всего пятьдесят два, и Иорвет считает, что его новому знакомому вовсе не место на этой бойне. Хотя он, офицер «Врихедд», вообще не должен ничего считать. Киаран — его солдат, и этого достаточно. Молодую горячую кровь видно по дерзости, выдаваемой за бесстрашие. Киаран рвется в бой с победным кличем и горящими, неистовыми карими глазами. Меч — продолжение его руки. Сам он — натянутая тетива, тонкий, по-эльфски грациозный, не сражается — танцует, вихрем проносится по полю битвы, чудом уворачиваясь от вражеских клинков. Он не может удержаться на месте, будто боится что-то упустить — Иорвет с горечью думает о том, что этот юноша пока считает досадным упущением, если не окажется в самой гуще. Иорвет тоже бьется за правое дело, за свободу — дольше, чем Киаран живет. Но тот еще полон жизненных сил. Иорвету чуть больше ста семидесяти, а кажется, что он старше на целую тысячу зим.</p><p>Киаран смотрит на него, опытного вояку, с неприкрытым восхищением, как сам Иорвет смотрел когда-то на Железного Волка. Только вот Иорвет немного завидует. У него уже не осталось слепой веры в святую идею. Он давно знает участь своего народа, но идет за Фаоильтиарной. Не только из жажды мести, но и от того, что не помнит другой жизни, не знает. Киаран ту жизнь помнит прекрасно — потому и сохраняет в себе огонь, который поджигает всё вокруг. Даже Иорвета, неожиданно для себя самого вновь почувствовавшего, что многолетняя борьба обретает смысл.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Предрассветное утро</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Пахнет и весной и волей.</em>
</p><p>— Что ты делал до войны?</p><p>До Беллетэйна недалеко, но ночи всё еще холодны. Затухающий костер почти не греет, только едва слышно потрескивают поленья, и звук этот создаёт какую-то особую атмосферу — спокойную и мирную. За лесом небо слегка подернулось красным: скоро рассвет. Они засиделись. Почти все это время они провели молча, и лишь теперь Киаран, принявший максимально расслабленную, «не военную» позу, решил заговорить.</p><p>Иорвет долго молчит, вспоминая.</p><p>— Это было давно.</p><p>— И всё же?</p><p>Иорвет потягивается, затем задумчиво утыкается взглядом в огонь. Киаран не торопит.</p><p>— Моя семья перебралась в Горы вскоре после восстания Аэлирэнн. Там мы и обосновались. Я продолжил дело отца. Он был оружейником, слыл мастером своего дела. Так что, — Иорвет криво усмехается, — с мечом, да и с луком, я познакомился рано. Но это продлилось очень недолго — может, лет двадцать. А потом…</p><p>Киаран хорошо знает, что было потом. Он лежит неподвижно у костра, молчит, и слышно лишь его мерное дыхание.</p><p>— А я, — тут голос его, как кажется Иорвету, взволнованно вздрагивает, — я знаю, как ты относишься к тем, кто живет среди людей, но… Мои родители поселились в небольшой деревне неподалеку от Вызимы. У нас был дом. Хотя, так, лачужка. Сам знаешь, небогато жили, но ничего. Местные нас не особо жаловали, но и не притесняли. Пока…</p><p>— Пока голодный год, падеж скота или издохшая собака не обратили внимание ваших соседей на то, что под боком у них — мерзкие нелюди, — устало доканчивает Иорвет. Такие истории он слышал не раз, и все они заканчивались одинаково. Эльфская молодежь, пережившая погромы и нападения, вставала в скоя’таэльские ряды, чтобы пролить кровь уже во имя мести.</p><p>— Верно.</p><p>Они снова молчат. Рассветную тишину нарушает лишь легкий шелест листвы и редкое чириканье проснувшихся птиц.</p><p>— Моя мать была травницей, — продолжает Киаран. — И лечила иногда, если кто просил. Но кому-то она не удружила, поэтому на неё легко было свесить очередную хворь войта. Мать давала ему настойки какие-то, чуть ли не от похмелья, еще задолго до того случая. Но когда надо было — всё припомнили.</p><p>Костер почти догорел. До подъема чуть больше двух часов, но Иорвет все равно подбрасывает сухостоя и поднимает голову, смотря на Киарана. Он не собирается торопить и отправлять досыпать последние часы. Как никто другой он знает, что в такие минуты нельзя прерывать эту особую паузу.</p><p>Киаран наконец шевелится. Садится, разминая затекшую спину, как-то совсем по-детски обхватывает колени руками и вздыхает.</p><p>— Дома меня не было. А когда я вернулся, увидел снятую с петель дверь. Там было настолько тихо, что я долго не мог решиться войти. Потому что уже точно знал, что увижу. На тело отца я наткнулся прямо на пороге. Он хотел задержать их. Но не смог. Конечно, дома он ходил без оружия. А убили его — даже не мечом, Иорвет. Вилами. Это кметское отродье в жизни ничего кроме вил в руках не держало. А мать… Она лежала дальше. Хотела от них в угол забиться, наверняка пыталась образумить, да только разговор был коротким.</p><p>Иорвет прикрывает глаза, а когда открывает через несколько минут, Киаран сидит в той же позе. Ему не нужно утешение, и Иорвет хранит молчание, чувствуя на себе благодарный взгляд.</p><p>— Я похоронил их той ночью, а на следующее утро был уже далеко от Вызимы. Очень скоро наткнулся на скоя’таэльский отряд. И, пожалуй, на этом могу завершить свою биографию, — он горько усмехается и встает, оставляя след на примятой молодой траве. — Спасибо.</p><p>В этом взгляде многое понятно Иорвету. И он только кивает, провожая солдата взглядом.</p><p>***</p><p>Киаран восхищается своим командиром не просто так. Ему кажется, что он смог понять Иорвета лучше и ближе, чем другие — может, это и не верно, ведь тот год, что они знакомы — ничтожно малый отрезок времени. Но зеленые, со слегка сумасшедшей искрой глаза смотрят на него с почти что братской теплотой. Даже не отеческой — Иорвет видит в нем что-то, ему одному известное, потому и обращается с солдатом почти на равных. Киаран ценит это. Он — пусть очень редко — замечает полуулыбку на лице эльфа, когда рассказывает ему очередной нехитрый солдатский анекдот. При первой встрече с командиром он подумал, что тот улыбался по меньшей мере полторы сотни лет назад, а теперь весь ушел в обдумывание каких-то неведомых простому эльфу планов. Но это оказалось не так.</p><p>Они, хмуро молчаливые почти со всеми, вдруг находят друг в друге родные черты и в редкие свободные минуты почти всегда бывают вместе, будто связанные тонкой нитью, невидимой и прочной, — за неторопливой беседой или безмолвным раскуриванием трубки. Где бы ни оказался один, там же можно найти и другого. Иорвет видит в Киаране молодого и вспыльчивого, горящего идеей, еще не осторожного себя. Киаран видит в нем брата и наставника, одновременно с этим — кажущийся недостижимым идеал, образец силы и достоинства. Все остальные видят друзей, непохожих друг на друга, сошедшихся неожиданно и странно.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Где же ты, мой брат,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Где же ты, мой друг,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Где же ты, моя любовь?</em>
</p><p>Иорвет снова приходит в себя. Он слабо шевелится, силясь припомнить последние минуты боя, но правую половину лица так обжигает болью, что он опять едва не теряет сознание и, стиснув зубы, хватает какую-то подстилку под собой. Темнота вокруг вынуждает Иорвета сосредоточиться на этих ощущениях, и он едва слышно шипит. Переждав болевой приступ, он пытается открыть глаз. Левый. Иорвет всё понял, очнувшись еще в прошлый раз, но тогда у него не хватило времени на раздумья. Теперь же он чувствует себя гораздо лучше — достаточно для того, чтобы осознать свое положение.</p><p>Слышатся мягкие торопливые шаги. Иорвет точно знает, кто это.</p><p>— Ты очнулся, — не вопрос, утверждение.</p><p>Иорвет не отвечает, но у него наконец получается разлепить ресницы.</p><p>— Мы волновались, — и снова голос Киарана тих, только взгляд выдает эльфа с головой: в глазах плещется неприкрытое беспокойство. — Ты был без сознания очень долго. Я боялся… Мы боялись, что ты не выберешься.</p><p>Иорвет неожиданно кривит губы в усмешке, несмотря на очередную волну боли. Киаран пытается показать свою серьезность и почти что равнодушие, чтобы, наверно, выглядеть взрослее и опытнее, но Иорвет знает его слишком хорошо. На мгновение он чувствует что-то, похожее на укол совести — дескать, как ты мог допустить, чтобы твой названный брат так волновался.</p><p>— Расскажи мне… Что было там?</p><p>— В Ущелье Гидры? Точно я не знаю. Никто из нас не видел, как тебе удалось бежать. Но за тобой была погоня. Мы оказались рядом вовремя, когда тебя почти окружили — ты знаешь, что мы бы не отступились, хотели отбить вас. И… тот, кто <em>это</em> сделал, Иорвет, давно уже кормит червей. Мы об этом позаботились.</p><p>— Знаю.</p><p>Наступает тишина. Она кажется Иорвету напряженной, и он наконец тянется к лицу, нащупывает повязку. Киаран перехватывает, отводит его руку — и оставляет её в своей руке, сжимает несильно.</p><p>— Не трогай.</p><p>— Что ж, — выдавливает Иорвет и замолкает, закрывая глаз. Перед ним — пугающая безвестная чернота. Лишь теперь он чувствует, как его накрывает волной паники, захлебывается в ней, не в силах выбраться, найти под ногами опору. Киаран сжимает его пальцы еще сильнее. — Я видел и худшие раны.</p><p>Иорвет благодарен за то, что рядом именно брат. Он не рассыпается в утешениях и причитаниях — в конце концов, он же солдат. Иорвет не привык принимать поддержку, но тепло переплетенных пальцев успокаивает его. Боль начинает отступать, и он с облегчением проваливается в целебный сон, слыша рядом успокоенное дыхание.</p><p>***</p><p>Иорвет впервые за многие десятилетия чувствовал, что он не один. И этому способствовала не только верная команда, хотя и с ней начало везти — скоя’таэли, зализав раны, были готовы объединиться под началом уцелевших лидеров. Недолго думая, он оставил Киарана одним из своих помощников. Он сам не мог понять, какая из причин стала определяющей — то, что Киаран способный боец и руководитель, что он (Иорвет был в этом уверен) до последнего верен своему командиру, или что рядом с ним просто спокойнее. Иорвет, хотя, разумеется, никому в этом не собирался признаваться, и спустя долгое время после побега из Ущелья просыпался по ночам. Когда-то ему казалось, что он не боится смерти вовсе. Так и было в бою. На поле битвы всегда было всё понятно. А особенно долгое, томительное ожидание казни, растянувшееся на несколько дней, превратилось в кошмар. Отсутствие глаза беспокоило его не меньше. Боль отступила, хотя шрам заживал плохо, но Иорвета волновало другое. Он изводил себя многочасовыми тренировками, несмотря на дурное самочувствие, но по-прежнему не мог привыкнуть к слепой зоне. Он часто ошибался, раздражался от этого еще сильнее, в конце концов уходил подальше в лес и долго терзал свою флейту.</p><p>***</p><p>— Знаешь, какой факт мне ненавистен больше всего?</p><p>— Какой? — Киаран, устроившись у Иорвета за спиной, перевязывает рану. С первых же дней после побега командира он занимался этим собственноручно. С ним никто не спорил.</p><p>— Пожалуй, не могу выбрать между тем, что я теперь чертов одноглазый лучник и тем, что меня боятся мои же подчиненные.</p><p>— Раньше ты мог бы и с закрытыми глазами стрелять. Привыкнешь. И я не боюсь.</p><p>— Речь и не про тебя. Неужели не видел, с каким ужасом на меня пялятся эти новички?</p><p>— В этом и дело, Иорвет, что они новички. Они никогда не были на войне, — осторожно замечает Киаран.</p><p>— На бойне, а не на войне.</p><p>— Тем более.</p><p>— Для Aen Seidhe, как ты прекрасно помнишь, нет ничего отвратительнее, чем…</p><p>— Чем внешние уродства, Иорвет, я помню. Только не забывай, что эту догму придумали те Aen Seidhe, которые никогда не воевали, не сидели круглый год в лесах и вообще жили себе припеваючи. Мы — уже давно не они. Не одно поколение отделяет нас от них. Это многое значит.</p><p>Иорвет раздраженно замолкает, потому что эти слова не производят на него впечатления. Он сам хотел бы верить в то, что ему говорит Киаран, но не получается. Он злится на себя, потому что не пристало Грозе Севера заботиться о мнении окружающих — пусть даже и надежных товарищей. Но впитанные с молоком матери идеалы не уходят в один момент. Да и помнит он, как еще совсем недавно сам вздрагивал, смотря на шрам Инсегрима — того, кем искренне восхищался.</p><p>Киаран, окончив перевязку, запускает пальцы в его волосы, наконец отмытые от запекшейся крови и грязи, и перебирает их, сплетает в косу. Он поддается ловким движениям, откидывает голову слегка назад, прикрывает глаз и чувствует, как Киаран оставляет на лбу целомудренный поцелуй.</p><p>— Ты красивый, — твердо заявляет он. Иорвет лишь кривится в усмешке. — Твои шрамы — признак невероятной воли и живучести.</p><p>— Ты слишком долго жил среди dh’oine… Это на них похоже…</p><p>— Но это так, Иорвет.</p><p>Киаран оставляет в покое его волосы, ободряюще сжимает плечо и выходит. Иорвет долго смотрит ему вслед.</p><p>***</p><p>— Они были слишком молоды, — тихо произносит Иорвет, качая головой, когда они стоят у свежего земляного холмика. — Даже моложе тебя.</p><p>Киаран молча кивает, не в силах выговорить хоть что-то в ответ. Нет, они и раньше теряли товарищей, тех, кто утром ел с ними из одной миски, а к вечеру оказывался распластанным в грязи, собственной крови и прошлогодней листве. Но эти пятеро, почти целый отряд, были новичками, только что отдавшими себя под руководство прославленного скоя’таэльского командира. У них горели глаза, они жили чувством мести и желанием восстановить растерзанное достоинство. С одним из них Киаран успел сдружиться, найдя неожиданно много общего. И теперь все пятеро, не пережившие одной из первых схваток, лежали в свежевыкопанной могиле.</p><p>Киаран выглядит не лучшим образом: все разошлись, а перед братом нет необходимости сохранять маску спокойствия и отстраненности. Иорвет всматривается в его лицо с красивыми правильными чертами, отмечает глубокие тени, пролегшие под глазами от долгих бессонных ночей над картами, болезненно заострившиеся скулы (когда в последний раз они видели перед собой горячую похлебку?). Он знает, чего стоит Киарану сейчас хотя бы просто стоять, ровным голосом отдавать приказы, вести себя так, как полагается правой руке Грозы Севера… Эта жестокая расправа должна была подкосить его. Иорвет не всесилен, он сам голоден и зол, поэтому единственный жест понимания и сочувствия — рука на плече Киарана, успокаивающая и напоминающая о том, что он пока не один.</p><p>Он ведет брата дальше и от могилы, и от их временной базы — чтобы уйти от самих себя, в молчаливой ходьбе по безмолвному лесу выразить, отпустить все, что накопилось.</p><p>Когда они возвращаются в лагерь после заката, Киаран бросает в его сторону короткий благодарный взгляд — за понимание, поддержку и за то, что Иорвет никогда не бросает его наедине со злом, внутренним или внешним.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Встретимся ли мы снова</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Там, за поворотом круга?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Мы с тобой одной крови,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Отражения друг друга.</em>
</p><p>Иорвет знал, что шансы ничтожно малы, сразу. Когда услышал о разгроме своего отряда вероломным ведьмаком. Когда другой ведьмак говорил о Киаране, оказавшемся на барке приговоренных. Когда с мечом в руках заходился в неистовом танце на палубе этой самой барки, вкладывая в каждый удар всю свою ненависть к роду человеческому — за уничтоженный народ, за флотзамский погром, за брата.</p><p>Но все равно сердце пропустило удар, когда в дальнем углу трюма показалось что-то бесформенное и изломанное. К черту ошивающегося под ногами ведьмака, к черту своих же солдат — Иорвет необычайно осторожным медленным шагом приблизился и замер: острое зрение его не подвело.</p><p>— Ты жив.</p><p>Шелестящий шепот он разобрал не сразу. Дернулся, опустился на колени, пытаясь взглядом найти хоть единственное живое место на теле Киарана, крепко выругался.</p><p>— Не нужно… — прохрипел Киаран. — Не зови никого. Я рад… что ты успел. Хотел увидеть… тебя. Перед тем, как…</p><p>Иорвет видел на своем веку слишком много раненых и многое бы отдал за то, чтобы не знать точно, что скоро всё закончится. И не помогут тут ни лучшая скоя’таэльская целительница, ни ведьмак, ни сама Мелитэле. Он снова выругался — тихо, почти шепотом, и взял окровавленную разбитую ладонь в свою. Больше ничего не нужно было говорить.</p><p>— Va faill, mo elder, — едва слышно. И Киаран улыбнулся — знакомой улыбкой, но неживой.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда в слишком уж насыщенном дне нашлась свободная минута, Геральт смог наконец выйти на палубу, чтобы выдохнуть и проанализировать случившееся. Он уже не один раз обругал самого себя за то, что в такой ситуации не смог сохранить пресловутый нейтралитет. Он был все еще чудовищно неверен и в предстоящей затее, и в своем выборе. По палубе сновали скоя’таэли. Говорили они неожиданно тихо, и Геральт понял, в чем причина: наверняка из тех, кто лежит там, в трюме, немногих можно поставить на ноги. Своими глазами он видел, что вытворяли с пойманными «белками», и это зрелище было отвратительным даже для него, перевидавшего за свой век немало. Помедлив, ведьмак направился к лестнице, ведущей вниз: возможно, если он предложит свою помощь, Иорвет даже поверит ему.</p><p>В трюме стояла подозрительная тишина, нарушаемая лишь тяжелым дыханием раненых эльфов. Запах пота и крови резко ударил в нос. Ступени под тяжелыми ведьмачьими сапогами нещадно заскрипели, но никто, кажется, и не обратил на это внимания.</p><p>Геральт замер.</p><p>Почти в полной темноте взгляд зацепился за знакомую эльфскую фигуру, склонившуюся над кем-то и неразборчиво шепчущую что-то на Старшей речи. Он понял. И пожалел о том, что вообще решил спуститься, пока его не попросили: теперь он чувствовал, что видел слишком личное, не предназначенное для чужих глаз. Геральт развернулся, стараясь шагать почти невесомо.</p><p>Когда Иорвет немногим позже поднялся на палубу, он выглядел таким же, как и всегда. Ровно распорядился о том, чтобы занялись ранеными. Недрогнувшим голосом приказал сбросить тела за борт. Подозвал к себе эльфскую травницу, о чем-то негромко с ней говорил. Вообще, как отметил Геральт, вел себя как опытный, закаленный многолетней войной командир. И только потом, когда выносили наверх тела, на мгновение вцепился до побелевших костяшек в борт и отвернулся, но тут же взял себя в руки.</p><p>— Va faill, — наконец нарушил тишину чей-то тихий голос.</p><p>Послышался троекратный всплеск, и черные воды Понтара сомкнулись.</p><p>На палубе вновь стало тихо: выдержав минуту молчания, скоя’таэли разбрелись по своим углам. Сердца тех, кто привык слишком часто терять товарищей, черствеют, и нет в том ничьей вины. Иорвет, один оставшийся там, у борта, думал об этом. Нужно воевать еще сотню лет, чтобы научиться справляться даже с такими потерями. Есть ли у него это время в запасе, он не знал.</p><p>Непроглядная темнота окутывала барку, плывущую от прогнившего Флотзама, от столба дыма, развеявшегося уже далеко от фактории, к месту новых надежд и новой жизни. Иорвет, не замечая холода, побрел к своей каюте.</p><p>Поднимался шторм.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Примечания:</strong>
</p><p>Канцлер Ги — Плач Гильгамеша об Энкиду</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>